All I've Ever Wanted
by Jesse Khaos
Summary: Malik and Altair spend some time together.


After almost three weeks of play both Assassin's Creed I and II I've been wanting to contribute to this fandom, so here you have it  
Some Alt/Mal fluff for you guys. Hope you enjoy it.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed or any of its characters, even though I wish I did.

* * *

Malik sat in his Jerusalem bureau, scratching away at an old map that needed updating and logging various things of importance down in his many catalogs of information. While in the room adjacent to the one he occupied his master slept upon a mound of pillows, resting up for his return trip back to Masyaf.

Altaїr had been to see Malik, as the two friends hadn't been in touch for same time. Ever since Altaїr took his place as the head of Masyaf, Malik saw less and less of his dear friend. He still didn't want to think that the three weeks that they spent together had already gone by.

Setting his quill down on the desk in frustration, he pinched the bridge of his nose; Malik mumbled to himself,

"Why does he always manage to do this to me?" The one armed assassin stood from his stool and made his way over to the next room, where Altaїr lay curled up on the many plush pillows, and one rather large one he held pressed to his chest, filling Malik's place.

The sight made a slight smile spread over the older man's lips. Malik knelt down besides Altaїr and staring at the younger man's sleeping face, it looked so peaceful the way the pale moonlight from the open roof lit his features, which was something Malik liked to think only he ever got to see, and smoothed his hand over his master's short hair, loving the feeling of the light brown strands under his hand, too lost in his own musings to realize that his master's eyes had fluttered open ever so slightly.

"Malik?" said the sleep heavy voice of his master.

"Sleep well?" Malik asked, and without missing a beat he leaned in closer, pressing his lips to the younger man's forehead, and sweeping his hand through his hair once more.

"I was" Altaїr groaned as he sat up, large pillow still held to his chest, as he rubbed the sleep from his amber eyes with his left hand.

"Forgive me, but I grew tired with my work," Malik explained, as he inched ever closer so that his chest pressed against the pillow, his lips brushing against his master's.  
Altaїr backed away a bit, denying Malik of his affection.

"Altaїr?"

"You grow bored of your work, and then decide to wake me for this?"Altaїr's tone is stern, and his amber eyes narrow and cold. Malik almost lowers his head in shame, but notices the smile creeping onto his master's lips. "If I could wake up to your face every morning Malik, I don't think I'd mind having to wake up each day."  
Malik smiled and leaned in, placing a light kiss on the younger man's lips, which Altaїr returned, hand stroking the other assassin's whiskered cheek.

"I'm going to miss these last few weeks" Malik said in a hushed voice when he pulled away from the kiss and rested his forehead against Altaїr's.

"I know, and so shall I my friend, but you understand the responsibilities that keep me from here…from you."

"I understand them too well Altaїr, in fact I fear the day when these simple visits become nothing more than a memory because of them." Malik's gaze becomes distant as he thinks about how less fulfilling his life would be without his friend.

"Malik," Altaїr says his voice is barely above a whisper, cupping Malik's other cheek with his left hand, thumb stroking at the whiskers there, "these moments…this, it doesn't have to be a memory."

"What do you mean?"

"I want you to come back to Masyaf with me Malik; I need help with all this and couldn't think of anyone I'd rather have by my side than you."

Malik was a bit taken aback by his master's words; did he truly hold him at such high regard, that he would consider him to run the order alongside him?  
Malik pulled away so as to look Altaїr in the eye, and the look he saw within those eagle eyes, which seemed to almost glow in the moonlight, told him everything.  
"Will you come back to Masyaf with me?" his tenor voice soft and calm, the way one would speak to a lover, "Malik, please."

Malik's eyes widened, his master never begged. Lowering his gaze from Altaїr's, for he did not wish for his master to see the weakness that he knew his eyes held. He weighed his options, he knew that he wanted to be with his friend, he knew that more than anything else in his life for sure, but did going back to Masyaf to live amongst him at his right hand man really something he wanted?

"Altaїr, I don't know. This is a lot you are asking of me."

"I know that Malik, but I can't do this alone anymore; at first I thought I could but you know better than anyone that I'm no good when it comes to certain things. I need your help Malik more than I've ever needed it in the past."

Malik nodded his head in response, he understood, and he knew his master was right. If the things that Altaїr had told him, that he had head from Al Mualim were true, then he knew that he was going to did all the help he could get.

"I will help you my friend, only because you ask nicely, and because I know you'd be lost without me." Malik says.

He watches as smile breaks out across his friend's scared lips and he's pulled into a strong embrace, before he feels Altaїr's lips pressing against his own.

"Thank you so much Malik, I was so afraid that you were going to refuse. Thank you for showing me otherwise." Altaїr says, his hands on either side of Malik's face, amber eyes staring deeply into his friend's dark brown ones. At that moment Malik sees in those amber eyes something that he only understands as trust, and he feels his heart skip a beat. That this man, who he had every reason to hate, and who had every reason to hate him, had forgiven him so readily was now putting his trust in him much the same way. Malik could not have felt more honored.

"I will return to Masyaf with you and I will do my best Altaїr, I give you my word," he lowers his voice, "and…and I will give you my heart and my partnership so long as you will have it."

"Malik, that's all I've ever wanted."

* * *

Thanks for reading. Please review.


End file.
